ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Kev Awe
Mini Kev Awe is a UK antweight class robot run by Team Kev, originally built by Nuts & Bots, that has competed at several UK competitions. Mini Kev Awe is a red, pyramidal servo flipper inspired by heavyweight competitor Iron-Awe. It also features a pair of red LEDs in the front flipping panel. Mini Kev Awe has been extremely successful in competition, owing to its strong flipper and excellent driving. Robot History Ant Freeze 5 In its first fight, Mini Kev Awe faced ???. Mini Kev Awe won this fight. In its second fight, Mini Kev Awe faced ???. Mini Kev Awe won this fight. In its third fight, Mini Kev Awe faced ???. Mini Kev Awe lost this fight. Now in the loser's bracket, Mini Kev Awe faced ???. Mini Kev Awe lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Mini Kev Awe also returned for the "Nuts" side event. ROBODOJO 2018 Mini Kev Awe faced Smash. As the fight began both robots charged but missed one another, with Smash curving around to try and attack Mini Kev Awe, getting under Mini Kev Awe but not managing to land a hit with its weapon. Mini Kev Awe backed away and got underneath the corner of Smash, taking it into the wall and throwing it onto its back. Smash's was still able to drive, but it made a driving error and looped around Mini Kev Awe, driving directly into a corner pushout, giving Mini Kev Awe the win. BotFest Pilot 2018 Mini Kev Awe was placed into Heat A. In its first fight, Mini Kev Awe faced Ikari. Mini Kev Awe won this fight very quickly as Ikari had no self righting mechanism. In its second fight, Mini Kev Awe faced Sprouting Potato. Mini Kev Awe won this fight. In its third fight, Mini Kev Awe faced Gremlin. Mini Kev Awe won this fight. As it had won all three of its heat fights, Mini Kev Awe advanced to the playoff rounds. Mini Kev Awe faced Pullover in the quarterfinals. Mini Kev Awe won this fight and advanced. In the semifinals, Mini Kev Awe faced Iasius, a rear-hinged flipper also built by Nuts & Bots. As the fight began both robots charged at one another but Iasius swerved to the left, allowing Mini Kev Awe to get underneath it and throw Iasius onto its back. Iasius self-righted and retreated to the arena center, with both bots charging again but both missed. The two circled around one another until Mini Kev Awe got underneath the side of Iasius, and promptly threw it into the arena trench, finishing off Iasius and advancing to the grand finals. In the grand final, Mini Kev Awe faced teammate Ant Kev. As both robots were owned and driven by the same person, Ant Kev was given to another driver for the grand final. In the end, Mini Kev Awe triumphed over its teammate, becoming the inaugural Bot Fest champion. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9? (+3 Annihilator victories) *Losses: 2? Category:British Robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Fairyweight Robots Category:Ant Freeze Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Champions